


Пережитки

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [7]
Category: Justin and the Knights of Valour (2013)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Пережитки

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что нам некуда пойти, — голос старого мага был абсолютно спокоен, он не давил на жалость, он просто констатировал факт, за что собственно королева его и ценила. — Браулио этого не поймёт. Да и я, честно говоря, не готов расстаться с мастерской и библиотекой.  
— Книги можно и перевезти, как и ваши инструменты. Никто не привезёт вам мрамор. Это бессмысленно.  
— Реджинальд, проявите хоть немного сочувствия! — воскликнула королева.  
— Я пришёл к вам не за мрамором и не за жалостью, ваше величество, — маг устало кивнул ей. — Я прошу работу.  
— Вас там, — лорд канцлер сделал паузу, видимо пытаясь припомнить, — четверо.  
— Трое, — мрачно поправил Легантир. — Брата Игнасио похоронили в прошлом месяце. Послушайте, деревенские пока помогают нам продуктами по старой памяти, но скоро зима и…  
— Вам нужны деньги.  
— Как это ни прискорбно.  
— Мы можем выделить вам содержание, — заметила королева.  
— Я, кажется, не просил милостыни.  
— Можем выплачивать вам пенсию. За заслуги перед государством и выслугу лет вам ещё и надбавка полагается.  
— Вы нас списали.  
— Нет! — воскликнула королева, внезапно потрясённая этой мыслью.  
— Формально он прав, ваше величество.  
— Мы вам не нужны.  
— Сожалею.  
— Но ведь можно что-то придумать!  
— Хорошо, вы были другом моего отца и я уважаю вас, но я пока не знаю, чем именно вы можете быть полезны. Я постараюсь подумать над этим. Но одно я могу вам точно сказать — я поставлю вас на довольствие и вы постараетесь не счесть это оскорблением. Вы однажды, возможно, скажете, что вам мало, и я клянусь, что готов вас поддерживать.  
— Но места в вашем мире вы нам дать не готовы.  
— Это и есть ваше место. Отдыхайте — вы это заслужили.  
— Что ж, благодарю. Доброго вам дня, лорд канцлер.  
Королева немного задержалась. Она посмотрела на Реджинальда, всё так же копающегося в бумагах, и быстрым шагом направилась к двери. Она чувствовала себя виноватой. Она теперь постоянно чувствовала себя виноватой.  
— Погодите! — окликнула она старика. — Я должна извиниться.  
— За что, ваша светлость?  
— За него.  
— Он большой мальчик и сам это сделает, если сочтёт нужным.  
— Но это я наняла его.  
— По блату, полагаю.  
— Не без этого. Вы сердитесь?  
— Мне оттоптали гордость. Это неприятно, но, пожалуй, полезно. Я не имею права решать за остальных, а зерно само себя не купит.  
— Но вы пришли как представитель.  
— Выбор был не то чтобы велик.  
Нет, не велик, но Легантир и раньше много значил. Человек, способный заставить слушать себя. И умевший слушать других.  
— Знаете, я ведь тоже могу что-нибудь придумать. Маленькие задачи, чтоб вы не скучали.  
— Благодарю вас.  
— Это не всё. Я… Я приказываю вам ждать. Ждать рыцаря. И когда он придёт, вы научите его, как учили раньше.  
— Вы — страшная женщина, ваша светлость, — он наконец-то улыбнулся. Широко и искренне. — Слушаюсь.  
Она расставалась с ним, чувствуя некоторое облегчение.  
Надежда. То слово, которое он так и не произнёс. Она попробует в это поверить, и, может статься, они сумеют до этого дожить?  
Государственная реформа была самым большим и самым сомнительным шагом в её жизни. Она была рада переложить на кого-то часть полномочий. На того, кто знает, что с ними делать. Но она понимала всех этих стариков. Отлично понимала — она порой тоже чувствовала себя лишней.


End file.
